This invention is directed to a gel form of personal care cosmetic with moisturizing properties which are beneficial to the alleviation of dry skin conditions.
Inadequate hydration of the stratum corneum results in what is known as dry skin. About ten to twenty percent moisture is the minimum believed to be required in order to maintain the retention of normal skin softness and pliability. Accordingly, dry skin sufferers often supplement their own natural skin hydration by the application of consumer products containing humectants and moisturizers. Typically, humectants absorb moisture or aid another substance in the retention of moisture. Moisturizers supply moisture or restore moisture levels in the skin. The goal in either scenario is that of increasing the water content of the skin in order to maintain a soft and pliable skin condition. By including emollients, skin friction is reduced with the result that the skin is enabled to flex without breaking. This is often accompanied by a reduction or retardation in the water loss of the skin.
Of late, the concentration of clear gel forms of personal care products on cosmetic counters is on the rise. Products in clear gel form are very attractive in appearance and are generally regarded as having superior skin absorption characteristics in comparison to conventional emulsion products. Being single phase systems, clear gels have excellent stability. Since consumers perceive such products as being pure and hence safer, there is a growing demand in the marketplace for gel forms of products, and especially products with good shelf-life stability which is frequently a problem with clear products.
The water-in-volatile silicone emulsion gel cosmetic of the present invention is a product believed to fulfill that market need.